He Goes Down
by direradiance
Summary: Adam/Chris/Jay. Jay gets stopped by the police while buying donuts & coffee for the office. AU/threesome/dubcon.


Title: He Goes Down

Rating: NC-17

Warnings Oh god where to begin... dubcon, AU, slash, threesome, dirty talking, slut!Jay

Disclaimer: I'm not saying any of this ever happened.

Pairing(s): Adam Copeland/Chris Jericho/Jay Reso

Summary: Jay gets stopped by the Po-Po while getting donuts and coffee for the office. And he wears glasses.

Notes: This is porn for the sake of porn. Hot nasty porn. This is the worst thing I have ever written. Jay, I know you won't read this but wherever you are, I just want you to know that I'm sorry.

Oh and big thanks to Chantelle as always for helping me out, holding my hand and googling cum with me. lols!

* * *

Jay sighed, tapping his foot impatiently- he hated Wednesdays. Not only was it the dreaded middle of his work week, but it was also the day he had to get up at the asscrack of dawn to get donuts for the office.

Or at least he is supposed to be up at the asscrack of dawn, but this morning someone had turned the alarm OFF (again) instead of just pressing the button so he'd overslept and was running late. Which is why he's standing in Tim Horton's behind seven other people at 7:30 in the morning. He pushed his black rimmed glasses higher up on his nose and looked around- people in line asleep on their feet waiting for their coffee, some construction workers on break, two cops sitting at a table together, eating donuts... He stopped there.

Two cops sitting at one of the little tables together, drinking coffee and finishing their donuts. Jay smirked a little, this way too easy. The one facing away from him was tall, REALLY tall, with long blonde hair pulled back. Were cops allowed to have long hair like that? I guess so, he thought, moving forward with the rest of the line. The other one was shorter, a bit stockier and also blonde with his hair up in the front like a cockatiel. He had bright blue eyes and, Jay couldn't help but notice, really muscular arms that made the short sleeves of his uniform look extremely tight. He watched his lips as he smiled and pressed them to the lid of his coffee cup.

"Sir... sir." Jay blinked a few times as the lady behind the counter tried to get his attention. He watched the shorter cop point at him and say something, and the taller one turned around to look at him and oh shit, was he going to get a ticket for holding up the line at Tim Horton's? His head snapped to look at the girl behind the counter and he quickly apologized, walking over to her and placing an order for a dozen donuts and a pound of coffee. He watched her carefully place the doughnuts he had chosen in a box before putting it down on the counter next to the register.

"That'll be $9.50."

He reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet and looked back to the table the cops were at but they were gone. Not thinking anything of it, he handed the woman a ten and left his change in the tip jar, putting his coffee on top of his box of donuts before heading out the door.

"Excuse me Sir," Jay stopped when he heard a voice behind him, turning around before he walked off the curb eyes. His eyes widened as he saw the two cops from before standing next to the door, examining him. Had they been waiting for him to come out? Did he miss jury duty? Had they heard him laughing about the doughnuts?

"Umm..." Jay looked from one to the other, somewhat nervous, "Can I help you, Officers?" The guy behind him in line exited the store and paused to look at them, and he could feel his face heat up. Why him?

"Sir," The taller one walked towards him and pulled his aviator sunglasses down his nose to take a good look at him. Jay looked up into his green eyes and then nervously down to his chest, reading his nametag- Copeland. "You fit the profile of a suspect in one of our ongoing investigations-"

"What?" Jay's jaw dropped, shocked. "A suspect! Suspected of doing what?" He was trying not to sound upset, but it was hard- he was late for work already and now apparently he looked like some sort of criminal.

"Calm down Sir," the shorter cop walked up to stand next to Officer Copeland and he had to admit, he was a little intimidated. Shit. His gold name tag glinted in the morning sunlight- Jericho. Jay took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"Alright so what do I have to do?" He looked back at Officer Copeland, who smiled at him.

"Just come down to the station with us, we'll ask you a few questions, you show us that you're not the person we're looking for and you'll be on your way."

"But I'm already late for work..." He frowned, looking across the parking lot at his car.

"Don't worry, we can write your boss a note." Officer Jericho laughed, though they were probably serious about going down to the station. Jay sighed, there was nothing he could do, and it wasn't like he showed up late to work very often.

"Yeah okay," he shrugged his shoulders, still holding the box of donuts, "Let's go then."

"Thanks for making this easy for us." Officer Jericho said to him while Officer Copeland smiled- Jay wasn't sure what to say as he followed them to their car, getting into the back seat.

The ride to the station was quiet, and Jay looked into the front seat through the bars, the box of donuts next to him on the seat. Officer Copeland was driving, and he couldn't help but at the tattoos on his forearms, biting his lip. His long blonde hair, tattoos and scruffy beard... Jay looked down at his hands, twisting his wedding band around on his finger and ignoring those thoughts like he always did.

He side and looked out the window for the rest of the drive, relieved when they finally got to the station. Both officers got out and he thought said something to each other before Officer Jericho opened the door, grabbing the box of doughnuts.

"Hey!" Jay looked as he took the donuts into the station with him.

"Can't let you bring anything into the interrogation room," He turned around to look at Jay, "You can have them when you leave."

Jay frowned but didn't say anything. He didn't trust the donuts alone in a police station, but didn't complain because at this point he just wanted to be done and gone. Never in his life had he wanted to be at work so badly.

"Follow me," Officer Copeland said, walking up the stairs and into the station. Jay walked behind him and tried not to look at his ass in his fitted uniform pants, instead choosing to look around the station- there was an empty holding cell and a bunch of desks but only a few officers (secretaries? whatever) working. He followed him down a hallway and into an interrogation room.

He looked around as he walked in and Officer Copeland shut the door behind him- it was just like on TV, one wall had a mirror that he could only assume was one-way, and a metal desk in the middle of the room. Jay walked over to it and leaned his back against it, looking at the man who had brought him there.

"So," He asked, looking to get out of the station as quickly as he could, "what do you need me to do?"

Officer Copeland smirked at him, and for some reason it made Jay nervous. He pulled at the collar of his white button shirt, swallowing and awaiting his response.

"Well you can do this the hard way or the easy way," he slid off his sunglasses, walked over to the table Jay was leaning on and put them down, "I suggest you do it the easy way."

"What..." his heart was pounding and his palms were starting to sweat, "What are you talking about?" He jumped a little, moving away from the table when the other Officer walked into the room.

"So what did I miss Adam?" he asked, looking over at Officer Copeland. Jays eyes flicked between the two of them- what was happening right now?

"I was just telling him that we could do this the hard way or the easy way. I suggested he pick the easy way." Adam's eyes never left Jay's face as he talked, making him look over at Officer Jericho nervously, pushing his glasses up his nose. He felt like he was cornered, and he spoke up before the other officer could say anything.

"Okay, easy is usually good..." He looked back at Officer Copeland, Adam, and asked, "It'd be great if I knew what I was choosing though. What are you guys talking about?" His stomach felt like it was in knots even though he knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

Officer Copeland looked at him and smiled, "The easy way is you let us fuck you." Jay's eyes widened in disbelief, "The hard way is we fuck you over. Plant some drugs on you, you go to jail." Jay could only stare in shock, he felt like his breath had left him and barely managed to respond.

"Are... are you serious?" His mouth was dry as looked at both of them- there was no way this was happening to him. This had to be a joke.

"Very." Adam looked at him and ran his tongue over his lower lip. Did they know? Was this some sort of plan to get him to come out, to arrest him for infidelity? He swallowed nervously, the reality of what was happening not quite sinking in. He looked over at Officer Jericho, who nodded at him.

"So, what's it going to be... what's your name?" Jericho asked him, looking at him intently.

"I... It's Jay. Jay Reso." He could barely hear himself over the pounding of his heart, fuck, he didn't want to be arrested! He just wanted to go to home, or work, or be anywhere but here. He couldn't believe this was going to happen. "The easy way." He looked at Adam, who smirked, putting his back to the table.

"Then why are you still standing there?" Jericho laughed at him and Jay looked at Officer Copeland, not sure of what he should do. Adam motioned for him to come closer and Jay obeyed, in stuttering steps on legs that felt like jelly.

"On your knees then," Officer Copeland smirked at him, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him down in front of him. The concrete floor was cold on Jay's knees as he unbuckled Adam's belt with shaking hands, pulling his pants and underwear to his ankles. He looked at Adam's erection in front of him and bit his lip, looking up into his eyes nervously.

"I-" Jay looked up, trying to swallow the lump in his throat when Adam reached out and pinched his nose closed, making him gasp. As soon as his pink lips parted he pushed his hips forward, shoving his cock into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Jay gagged a little, his eyes watering, putting his hands on Adam's hips to brace himself and not choke.

Jay closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of the hard floor on his knees, the coldness of the room, anything to distract from what he was doing and how it made him feel. Adam put a hand on the side of his face, running his fingers over his cheekbone, through the short blonde hair on the side of his head before coming to rest on the back of his head, pushing himself further into Jay's mouth. He bobbed up and down his shaft, feeling his own cock stiffen in his slacks as Officer Copeland gave a pleasured sigh.

"Hey, Officer Copeland isn't the only one you need to be paying attention to." Jay opened his eyes upon hearing the other officer's voice, eye's widening as he watched him unzip his pants, letting them fall to the floor.

"Well what are you waiting for? You heard him." Jay looked back up at Officer Copeland, mouth still around his cock as he moved his hand from his hip to wrap around Officer Jericho's stiff cock. He tried to replicate in some ways what he did to himself, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and moving his fist up and down in a slow, steady motion. He ran his tongue on the underside of Adam's cock gently, increasing the pace of his strokes on the other Officer.

"I was the one who noticed those pink lips when we were at the Timmies," Officer Jericho smirked down at him, "I think it's only fair that I get to feel them."

Adam down at Jay before gently pushing him off his dick, leaving him on his knees, "Alright, I'll give you a breather." Jay was about to respond when Officer Jericho put a hand over his chin, turning his head to face him.

"I didn't say you could have a break." Chris smiled down at him, pressing the tip of his cock into Jay's lips, moaning as Jay hesitantly took him into his soft, wet mouth. Jay put a hand on the side of his lips to keep his balance, closing his eyes and taking as far into his mouth as he could.

"You look pretty comfortable down there on your knees." Jay could feel the blush spreading over his cheeks at Officer Jericho's words, and he gasped around the cock in his mouth as he felt arms wrap around him, unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He tried to keep his breathing steady as Officer Copeland's hands made their way down, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his arms around his waist, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down and around his ankles.

"God, Chris, look how hard he is already," Jay moaned around Chris' cock as Adam's hand wrapped around his length, giving it a long slow stroke, "Look at him, the little cock whore. He's starving for it." Chris closed his eyes as Jay's slips slid over him to turn his head and look at Adam when he pulled his hand away, his breath hot against his slick cock.

Jay watched as Adam smirked at him, his fingers slippery with lube before turning back to Chris, flicking his tongue out to lick underneath the head of his cock. Adam put a hand on his flat stomach, pushing him to get off his knees and bend over. His fingertips dug into Officer Jericho's hips as Adam's fingers entered him, stretching him roughly.

"You're such a slut, bending over for me and sucking any cock that someone shoves in your face." Jay whimpered as Adam pressed his hard cock against him, the vibrations around Chris' cock making him tug on the soft hairs on the back of Jay's head. He stuck his tongue out further, taking Chris deeper into his mouth as Adam slid his cock inside of him.

Jay stiffened as his body tried to adjust to Adam's size, his short fingernails digging into the sides of Chris' hips, which he didn't seem to mind at all, eyes rolling back as Jay's lips and tongue worked his shaft. He didn't have much time however, as Adam pulled out slowly before snapping his hips and burying his cock deep inside of him, his load moan muffled by Officer Jericho's cock in his mouth.

Officer Copeland's thrusts were long and deep, each one pushing Jay further down Officer Jericho's cock, sucking on it hard as his lips slid back and forth over it. Jay moaned with each one of Adam's rough thrusts, pushing back against him in a wordless plea for more.

"You love my cock in you, don't you..." Adam growled, fucking Jay harder and faster, making him stand up on the tips of his toes in his black dress shoes so Adam could penetrate him deeper. Jay pulled off of Chris, using one hand to stroke the base of his hard cock, while his tongue stroked the sensitive underside of it in between his loud moans. Chris bit his lip as he felt himself getting close, Jay's blue eyes half lidded, their gazes locked as his tongue flicked out to lick where the head of his dick met the shaft, kissing and then sucking at it while his hand firmly stoked the base of it.

Chris moaned, closing his eyes as he felt his balls tighten, his grip on Jay's hair tightening as he shot his load on his face. Sticky white cum covered Jay's lips, in his stubble and dripped off of his chin, making Chris grin.

"Holy shit Adam, he just gave himself a facial!" Chris said, breathless, watching as Jay sucked his lower lip into his mouth, licking his lips and lapping it up. Adam groaned, reaching a hand around Jay to stroke his cock roughly, making Jay whimper, coming out of reach of full breath in his need to cum.

"I'm going to fill up that tight little ass of yours," Adam moaned, making short quick thrusts that hit Jay's prostate every time. Jay shivered at Adam's words, crying out and spilling his hot cum over Adam's hand.

Adam closed his eyes, giving Jay's ass a hard slap as his muscles got tight around him, grabbing his hips and fucking him hard, cumming hard inside of him. Jay panted and dropped to his knees when Adam let go of his hips, trying to catch his breath. Adam smeared his hand up Jay's bare chest, smirking before pulling his pants back on and buckling his belt. Next to him Jericho was already dressed, fixing his hair in the one way mirror. Jay looked between the two of them, digging his fingernails into his palms, his face stinging with shame.

Officer Jericho put a hand on the door handle and turned to Jay, smirking as he left the room, "That was good baby. Call us if you want to do it again, you know our number." Jay closed his eyes as hearing him laugh until the door closed behind him, before turning to look at Officer Copeland.

"Looks like you're free to go," Adam said looking at Jay and licking his lips, "Thanks for being so cooperative. The bathroom's down the hall and to the left."

Jay watched Adam leave the small room, running a hand through the sticky mess on his face. There was no way he was making it to work today.


End file.
